Der andere Passagier
by Nero18
Summary: Ben strandet zusammen mit Kate und Co. auf der Insel. Die Geschichte wird aus seiner Perspektive erzählt. überarbeite mit NEUEM KAPITEL
1. Chapter 1

Der andere Passagier 

Alle Paare wie im TV und noch ein neuer Charakter

ABC gehört alles. Mir gehört nichts. Außer der Neue

Kapitel 1: Böses Erwachen 

Ben wachte auf und blinzelte. Er versuchte seinen Blick zu schärfen, aber alles was er erkannte war ein wunderschönes hellblau, dass sich über ihm erstreckte. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Sein Blick schärfte sich und er sah den atemberaubenden blauen Himmel. Er rührte sich nicht und versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was passiert war.

--- Flashback---

Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn während sich sein Griff um die Armlehne verstärkte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht Los zu schreien. _Wann hört, dass endlich auf?_

Er hörte nur ein Rauschen, mehr nicht, nur ein... pulsierendes Rauschen. Ben hörte seinen Herzschlag so als würde er jemanden anderen abhören. Jeder Schlag seines Herzens schmerzte. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, sie war nah und weiblich. Er konnte sie fast nicht hören und bewegte sich nicht, im Gegenteil: Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte.

Die Stimme wurde immer lauter und immer klarer. Und aus dem anfänglichen unverständlichen Gemurmel klang ein Wort heraus.

„Sir?" Ben erschrak auf einmal von der Klarheit der Stimme und seine Haltung entspannte sich. Er drehte seinen Kopf fragend zu Seite. _Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?_ Ben wollte nicht antworten, damit die junge attraktive Frau nicht den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hörte.

Die Frau beugte sich besorgt über den jungen Mann. Ben brauchte ein paar Minuten um zu bemerken, dass sie eine Stewardess war. Er blickte runter als sie Ihm irgendwas entgegen streckte.

„Ist Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" die Frau trat ein wenig näher und brach nicht den Blickkontakt mit ihm. _Alles in Ordnung? Wie lange hab ich diese Frage nicht mehr gehört?_ Dachte Ben bitter. Er rang sich eines seiner glaubwürdigsten Lächeln ab.

„Ja" sagte er seine Stimme brach. Er räusperte sich „Ähm Ja ... Ja alles in Ordnung" Er lachte innerlich, wegen dieser Ironie, die in diesen Worten stecke. „Ich hab nur diese lächerliche Angst vorm Fliegen...mehr nicht" Die Frau schien es gar nicht zu merken, dass sie so eben angelogen worden ist.

„Ich stelle Ihnen trotzdem mal ein Glas Wasser hin" antwortete die hübsche Frau. Sie musterte den jungen Mann, der ihr offenbar sehr gefiel. Er hatte dunkle kurzrasierte Haare und strahlende grüne Augen, die jetzt jedoch sehr angespannt aussahen. An seiner Statur konnte sie erkennen, dass er wahrscheinlich sehr fit ist. Unter seinem enger anliegen grünen T-Shirt, zeichneten sich seine Muskeln ganz sanft ab.

Als sie gerade das Wasser abstellte. Wurde Sie auch schon von jemandem angerempelt. Ben rührte das Wasser nicht an, als die Frau dafür entschuldigte, dass sie weg muss und dem Mann, der sie soeben anrempelte hinterherzulaufen.

Ben war froh wieder allein zu sein. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass sie ihm wirklich von dem Schmerz abgelenkt hat. Er sah sich ein wenig um, rechts von ihm sah er eine Frau, die gerade nach einen Glas Saft griff, der Mann neben ihr schien sie ein ziemlich zu nerven, das konnte er daran ausmachen wie sie ihn ansah. _Mann ist das arm, wenn Kerle nicht merken, dass sie bei einer Frau nicht ankommen!_ Er beobachtete das Geschehen jedoch weiterhin, irgend etwas glänzte an ihrem Handgelenk. Ben neigte seinen Kopf zu rechten Seite, um zu erkennen was die Sonne so stark reflektierte, als plötzlich mehrere Flugbegleiter in die Richtung der Stewardess von vorhin liefen. Sein Blick wurde von den Flugbegleitern abgelenkt. Jedoch konnte er erkennen, das die Frau Handschellen trug.

Wie aus dem nichts fing die Maschine an zu wackeln. Erst war es nur ein kleiner Ruck, dann folgten mehrere. Ben krallte sich wieder an seiner Armlehne fest und er war in der Position wie nur Minuten zuvor.

--- Ende des Flashbacks----

Nun erinnerte er sich. Er setzte sich auf. _Ich bin abgestürzt!_ Dachte er sich eine Lächeln schien auf seinem Lippen.

„Mein Flugzeug ist Abgestürzt, es ist ...abgestürzt" er sage dies sehr leise und fing an zu kichern. _Scheiß- Ironie!_

Sein kichern verschwand, als er bemerkte, das viele andere Menschen an einem Strand lagen, rannten, kauerten oder weinten.

Er tastete seinen Körper ab um nach Wunden oder irgend was zu suchen. Aber nichts. Ich hab einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt und habe nicht mal einen Kratzer. _Gott, wenn es dich wirklich gibt, mieses Arschloch!_

Ben stand auf, und die Schreie wurden immer lauter. Ben lief an einem Wrackteil vorbei. Menschen lagen regungslos am Boden Blut drang aus Ihren Ohren, Nasen und Mündern. Viele verloren Ihre Arme, Beine und manche sogar, die ganze untere Hälfte.

Er blickte an ihnen vorbei, seine Augen weit aufgerissen. Er blickt weiter in das Geschehen hinein. Als er eine blonde schwangere Frau sah, indem Armen eines dickeren größeren Mannes. Sein Blick fiel aber immer wieder auf die kleine blonde. Als er über ihre Schulter blickte, sah er einen Mann wild gestikulieren und schreien. Ben versuchte herauszufinden, wenn er so anschrie und vor allem warum.

Ben's Blick fiel auf eine große metallene Platte, die einst Teil des Flugzeugs war. Sie schwankte und schien jedem Moment runter zufallen. Nun erkannte Ben die Gefahr. _Die kleine Blonde!_

Die zwei schienen die Schreie des Mannes nicht zu hören. Und Ben rannte selber los.

Er schrie so laut, dass es fast in seine eigenen Ohren weh tat. Er rannte so schnell wie noch nie zuvor, er sprang über verletzte die am Boden lagen und schob andere Überlebende beiseite. Ben schrie weiter, lief weiter, sprang weiter. Bis die zwei, die noch mehrere Meter weg waren, Ben zu bemerken, sie drehten sich um und schauten auf die Platte. Ben kamen es vor wie Stunden bis sich die zwei endlich umdrehten und in seine Richtung rannten.

Ben lief weiterhin auf sie vielleicht könnte er schnell genug da sein um sie vielleicht noch wegzuziehen.

Auf einmal merkte er Widerstand an seinem linken Fuß. Dadurch wurde Ben zu Fall gebracht. Er drehte sich um 180° und landete auf den Rücken. Er kam mit einen dumpfen Schlag im Sand auf und stöhnte beim Aufprall. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte eine junge blonde Frau, die zusammengekauerte da saß und ihn wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal gemerkt hat, das er über sie gestolpert ist. Er setze sich auf und rückte näher an das Mädchen heran, sie murmelte irgendwas und wippte vor und zurück.

„Hey"

Sie reagierte nicht er kniete sich vor sie und legte seine Hand auf ihrem Arm „Hey!" wiederholte er. Die Berührung schien sie wieder etwas klar werden zu lassen sie sah auf. Ihre Augen standen nun im Kontakt mit seinen. Sie brach den nicht den Blick und blickte ihn fragend an. „Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Ben. Er zog seine Hand zurück und lehnte sich vor ihr auf seine Hände

„Mein Name?" erwiderte sie ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten „Mein Name ist Shannon!"

„Okay Shannon, geht's dir gut?"

„Ja geht schon"

Ben erwiderte nichts er stand auf und drehte sich um, wieder fiel ihm die kleine Blonde ein.

Er erblickte sie und ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Sie war außer Gefahr doch der Mann der zuvor schon ihnen hinterhergerannt ist lief diesmal weiter. Ein Explosion ließ die drei zu Boden fallen und Ben rannte abermals auf die drei zu.

Er erreichte sie keuchend kniete er sich vor sie und musterte sie von oben bis unten „Alles Okay?" Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Und nickte bloß. Ben wandte sich den dickeren Kerl links neben ihr zu und begann auch bei ihm von oben bis unten prüfen, ob ihm irgendwas fehlte.

„Alter, mir geht's gut!" wandte der Dicke, ein wenig genervt ein

„Passt auf sie auf" sagte der Mann der rechts neben der kleinen saß, während er aufstand.

Ben half dem Mädchen hoch während der dicke allein aufstand.

„Kannst du allein laufen?" fragte Ben, der seine Arme immer noch als stützende Hilfe anbot.

„Ja"

Sie machte einen Schritt gerade aus als sie fast zusammensackte. Ben hielt Sie am Oberarm fest und half ihr abermals auf. Er legte ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und seine Hand um ihre Hüfte.

„Tut mir leid, aber das war nicht überzeugend für mich" Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte, während er zwinkerte

Zusammen brachten die beiden Männer die zerbrechliche Frau zum Waldrand.

Ben saß da, die Knie angezogen und seine Kopf auf seinem Oberarm lehnend, und starrte auf das Meer. Die Sonne stand tief und warf ein rötliches Licht auf das Wasser. Eigentlich sah es mehr als wundervoll aus wie die Wellen tanzten und das Meer rauschte.

Sein Schmerz war nun weg für mehr als 6 Stunden. 6 Stunden war er nun hier auf dieser Insel. Er hat Menschen sterben sehen. Andere weinen und trauern. Er hat gesehen wie andere halfen_. wie dieser Typ, wie hieß er noch gleich?... Boone!_ Doch er selber stand hilflos da und konnte nichts tun.

In den vergangenen 6 Stunden hat sich jeder mit jedem bekannt gemacht. Da war Sayid, ein Araber oder so, Kate, die Frau mit den Handschellen (Ben hielt das lieber erst mal Geheim) eine ziemlich hübsche Frau, sie hat wohl Jack, den Arzt, genäht. Dann wäre da noch Shannon, Michael, dessen Sohn zwei Koreaner und ein Brite, der andauernd „you are all everybody" singt. Grauenhaft!

Ben dachte über sein Leben nach und über das was passiert war, als er ein klicken hörte. Er schaute nach rechts und sah einen blonden Mann, gegen einen Baum lehnend, wie er sich gerade ein Kippe anzündete.

Ben hatte kurz vor dem Flug mit dem Rauchen aufgehört, aber er fand das das die beste Gelegenheit war um wieder anzufangen. Er dachte sich warum nicht eine Versuch starten.

Ben stand auf, streifte sich den Sand ab und lief auf dem Mann zu.

„Was machst du alleine hier draußen?" fragte Ben, erstmal ein Gespräch anzetteln.

„Ist das dein Bester Anmach- Spruch?" Fragte der Mann mit einem Grinsen währen er den Rauch ausatmete.

Ben wusste sofort mit was für einen er es zu tun hat. _Einfach genauso zurück blaffen!_

„Nein, aber den heb' ich mir auf bis wir uns etwas besser kennen"

Der andere Mann lachte darauf und führte die Zigarette erneut zum Mund. Ben schaute aufs Meer und der Mann folgte dem Blick. Sekunden lange Stille.

„Ich bin Ben"

„Sawyer" erwiderte der Mann

„Kann ich eine haben?" fragte Ben zörgernd

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich noch welche habe?" Sawyer grinste als ob er den anderen Mann herausfordern wollte.

„Ich hab die ganze Packung gesehen!" grinste Ben zurück

Genervt holte Sawyer die Schachtel aus seiner Hosentasche, öffnete die Packung und hielt sie Ben hin.

Ben nahm eine, während Sawyer die Schachtel wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Ben warte mit einem fragendem Blick.

„Was?" fuhr es aus Sawyer heraus „Willst du das ich es dir beibringe, Kurzer!"

„Hast du Feuer?" Ben ignorierte den Spitznamen, den er so eben bekommen hat.

Sawyer holte ebenfalls genervt, den Zippo aus seiner Tasche und warf es dem jüngeren Mann zu.

Ben fing das Feuerzeug und zündete seine Kippe an. Er atmete den Rauch tief ein, schloss die Augen, und genoss jede Sekunde, wie der Rauch in seiner Lunge blieb. Als er den Rauch ausblies, gab er das Feuerzeug zurück und bedankte sich bei Sawyer.

Ben marschierte zurück und beobachtete wie Hurley, der dicke vom Absturz vorher, Claire, der kleinen Schwangeren, Essen brachte.

Ben rauchte schnell auf, warf die Zigarette in eines der Lagerfeuer rechts von ihm und lief auf die süße Australierin zu.

Er kam näher und sah wie das Feuer auf ihre Haut tanzte. Ihr Gesicht war wunderschön und faszinierte Ben. Claire blickte nachdenklich ins Feuer, mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„So wie ich sehe war der Zimmerservice schon da und hat das Essen gebracht." Sagte Ben der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers stand. Claire blickte schnell auf und lächelte. Ihre Augen leuchteten und machten ihr lächeln noch schöner.

„Ja auch wenn ich was besseres erwartet hätte" erwiderte sie trocken „Ich denk' mal der Hummer ist aus"

Ben lachte über den Kommentar „Ich hab gehört Hummer ist schlecht für Teint." sie kicherte

Er trat neben sie, deute mit seinem Kinn auf den Platz neben ihr. „darf Ich?"

„Klar"

Ben setzte sich neben sie und wartete darauf, das sie anfängt mit essen. Sie rührte es jedoch nicht an.

„Kein Hunger" fragte er nach einer langen peinlichen Pause, in der beide nur ins Feuer sahen.

„Nicht wirklich" sie pausierte „Willst du?" sie hielt ihm eines der Pakete entgegen

Ben hob die Hände abweisend „Nein, danke" Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Ihr wenden.

„Claire, darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Ja mach nur" sagte sie interessiert

„Dein Freund" begann er „war er hier auf dem..."

„Oh" unterbrach sie ihn schnell „Nein...Nein...er war nicht mit" die letzten Worte sprach' sie sehr leise, Ben konnte sie gerade so verstehen.

Wieder schauten sich beide an und keiner von beiden wusste was sie sagen, sollten.

Als ein metallenes Quietschen ertönte, sprang beide auf und blickten in den Wald. Bäume bewegten sich andere knickten weg wie Zahnstocher. Claire trat ein wenig weiter vor „Habt ihr das gehört?" fragte sie. Sie starrten immer noch auf den mittlerweile verstummten Wald.

Ben stand regungslos da, als Hurley näher an Claire ran trat „Ja ...leider" antwortete Hurley trocken.

Ben nahm seinen Platz wieder Claire ein ...

Hoffe Ihr mögt es ich werde im nächsten Kapitel anders schreiben, musste das jetzt nur so machen, weil sich ja noch keiner kannte.

Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: Heldentaten, Monster und andere Alltäglichkeiten 

Jeder auf der Insel war durcheinander nach der letzten Nacht. Alle fragten sich was das für ein furchteinflössendes Geräusch war, das gestern Nacht aus dem Wald hallte. Viele diskutierten, dass es ja ein Affe gewesen sein könnte. _Was soll das denn für ein Affe gewesen sein King Kong?_ dachte Ben.

Eine schwarze Frau behauptete sogar, dass dieses ihr Geräusch bekannt vorkam. Auch wenn Ben nach außen hin so tat, als ob ihn diese Diskussion nicht interessieren würde. Konnte er nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was das war.

Müde Ben lehnte an einen Baum und beobachtete Jack und Kate, wie sie sich über irgendwas unterhielten. Jack hat etwas erwähnt, dass er das Cockpit suchen wollte um irgendein Funkgerät zu holen. Ben wollte eigentlich nicht mit aber nach den Geschehnissen gestern Nacht wollte er unbedingt wissen, was das war.

Kate wandte sich von Jack und steuerte auf das Wrack zu. Ben stand auf und folgte ihr.

Eigentlich sah sie nicht aus wie eine Kriminelle, vielleicht war es nur ein Bankraub. Aber warum würde man sie dann überführen? All diese Fragen ließen Ben nicht los, wenn es die Gestalt der attraktiven jungen Frau sah.

Was hat sie zu verbergen?

Kate beugte sich über einen Toten und starrte ihn minutenlang. Ihre Augen musterten den Mann von oben bis unten Ihre Hände glitten langsam zu den Füßen der jungen Mannes. Sie löste den Knoten seiner Schnürsenkel und streifte in den Schuh ganz vorsichtig ab. Als sie gerade dabei war das genauso mit den anderen zu machen, zog ein glatzköpfiger Mann ihre Blick auf sich. Der ältere Mann sah mit traurigen Augen zu der jungen Frau herüber. Doch plötzlich verschwand der traurig Blick und ein lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. In seinem Mund hat er wohl eine Orange oder sowas über seine Zähne gelegt. Sein lächeln war sarkastisch fast schon herausfordernd für Kate. Sie sah ihn angewidert an und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe ihre Abneigung zu verbergen.

„Das ..." Kate folgte der Stimme und blickte rechts über Ihre Schulter. Ben stand da, mit dem Kinn deutete er in die Richtung des Mannes „ist 'ne Freak-Show" er guckte weiter in die Richtung, In die der Mann verschwand

Kate antwortete nicht. Und schnürte den anderen Schuh auf.

„Ich hab gehört, dass du und Jack da raus geht" Ben betonte dies als Frage. Er hockte sich neben die schöne junge Frau mit den braunen Locken.

„Ja..." begann Sie ohne ihm in die Augen zuschauen „Wir wollen einen Transceiver finden, mit dem wir ein Not-Signal senden können"

Ben nickte und starrte ebenfalls den Mann der vor ihnen auf den Boden lag. Das Gesicht des Mannes sah entspannt aus, nicht so als wäre er Tor, sondern mehr als würde er schlafen.

„Habt Ihr was dagegen wenn ich mitkomme?"

Kate zögerte, kurz und sah ihn dann direkt in die Augen. „Ja warum nicht einer mehr kann nicht schaden" Sie fing an sich die Schuhe zu binden.

Ben lächelte höflich und war gerade dabei aufzustehen, als ihn trotzdem noch eine Frage unter den Nägeln brannte.

„Was glaubst du was das gestern war?"

Kate zuckte zusammen und hörte auf sich die Schuhe zu schnüren. Statt dessen verschränkte sie ihre Arme über ihren Knien und schaute in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam.

„Ganz ehrlich?" fing sie. „Was immer dass auch war, es war riesig und bestimmt kein Affe, wie es manche hier behaupten"

„Und es wollte bestimmt auch nicht schmusen" beendete Ben ohne den Funken von Humor in seiner Stimme. Sein Blick war nun den von Kate gefolgt. Kate rührte sich für einen Moment nicht und fing dann erst an ihre Schuhe weiter zu binden.

Ben stand nun auf und ging der Menschenmasse entgegen. „Wir sehen uns dann" rief er ohne sich umzudrehen.

Seit mehr als fünfzehn Minuten liefen Ben und die anderen nun landeinwärts der Insel. Jack hat sich entschlossen, dann auch noch den kleinen Briten mitzunehmen, der die ganze Zeit nur singt. Es war ziemlich ruhig zwischen den Vieren. Jack lief voran, Ben folgte, hinter ihm lief Kate und dahinter liefer Charlie. Zu Ben's Erleichterung hat er nicht angefangen zu singen.

Kate drehte sich immer mal zu den etwas kleineren, blonden Mann um. Somit hatte sie Ben's Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Er entschied sich ein wenig langsamer zu laufen. Ben wollte sie im Auge behalten, da sie ja mit Handschellen im Flugzeug saß. Auch Ben ertappte sich dabei, dass er sich immer mal zu Kate umdrehte. Er schaute meistens auf ihre Handgelenke. Was hat sie wohl gemacht?

Minutenlang drehte sich Kate immer mal wieder zu Charlie um, er schien das gar nicht zu bemerken.

Als sich Kate wieder mal umdrehte, rempelte sie Ben an. Der stolperte ein wenig nach vorne, während Kate ein wenig das Gleichgewicht verlor. Ben drehte sich blitzschnell um und hielt sie an ihrem Oberarm fest.

Ben sah der relativ kleinen Frau in die Augen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und lächelte zaghaft, als beide wieder weiter gingen.

Kate nahm sich ein Herz stellte sich vor Charlie „Kann ich dich was fragen?" Ben hielt ebenfalls an.

„Sicher. Würde mich freuen." sagte er aufgekratzt

„Kann es sein, dass wir uns schon mal getroffen haben?"

„Nein, das wäre unwahrscheinlich"

Kate nickt und lief weiter. Ben folgte ihr. Für den Kerl, jedoch schien das Thema noch nicht abgehakt zu sein.

„Ich komm' dir bekannt vor, richtig?"

„Ja" ohne wieder nach hinten zu schauen

„Du kannst mich aber nicht richtig einordnen" sagt er seine Stimme wurde immer fröhlicher

„Ja" sagt sie

„Ja, ich glaub ich weiß woher..."

Kate drehte sich wieder zu ihm. Ben lief zurück und stellte sich neben Kate.

„Das wird jetzt interessant" Ben's Stimme hatte ein leichten sarkastischen Unterton.

Ben und Kate schauten gespannt auf Charlie. Der sah beide kurz an und begann zu singen.

„You are all everybody"

„Oh Gott" Ben wandte sich ab aber verließ die beiden nicht. Kate schaute Charlie immer noch ganz ungläubig an.

Er pausiert „you are all everybody" Seine Stimme war piepsig und viel zu hoch. „Hast du den Song nie gehört?" Die Frage richtete sich an Kate.

„Was würde ich alles geben um jetzt nein sagen zu können" erwiderte Ben trocken. Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht. Charlie schien dieser Bemerkung keine Beachtung zu schenken.

„Ich hab ihn gehört, ich weiß nur nicht was zum Teu..." antwortete Kate

„Das sind wir... Driveshaft!" Charlie ging näher auf Kate zu und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, an seinem Ringfinger war ein ziemlich klobiger Ring. Er war dunkel und mit irgendwelchen merkwürdigen Verzierungen. Nun trat auch Ben näher um sich den Ring anzusehen.

„Seht ihr den Ring? Der ist von unseren zweiten Finnland – Tour" Kate und Ben sahen sich immer noch ungläubig an. „Habt ihr nie etwas von Driveshaft gehört?" fragte er erstaunt und auch ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Die Band" fragte Kate

„Ja, Die Band"

„Du warst in Driveshaft?"

„Das bin ich, ich spiele Bass" sagte er. Charlie strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Wirklich" Kate schien ihm nicht zu glauben.

„Ja, Charlie. Im dritten Song singe ich im Background"

„Ich dachte euch gibt's nicht mehr?" fragte Ben der sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wir haben ne Pause gemacht" erwiderte er leise und sah zu Boden.

„Meine Freundin Beth würde durchdrehen. Sie hat euch geliebt" sagte Kate nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Gib mir doch Beth's Nummer, ich ruf sie an, das würde gerne tun." Charlie's Euphorie konnte man kilometer weit riechen.

„Ihr wart gut" sagte Kate ohne auf Charlie's Angebot einzugehen.

„Naja, Geschmackssache" warf Ben ein.

„Hey" plötzlich ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von weiter weg. Kate und Ben drehten sich um, um Jack zusehen wie er auf die Gruppe zu ging.

„Hast du schon mal was von Driveshaft gehört?" fragte Kate Jack, der die ganze Unterhaltung nicht mitgekriegt hat.

Plötzlich begann Charlie wieder zu singen. Jack schaute Charlie an als ob der verrückt wäre und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf.

Ben lachte kurz und schaute zu Charlie, der jedoch nicht sehr mitgenommen aussah.

„Wir müssen weiter" sagte Jack. Ben wusste das sich Jack jetzt gewünscht hätte allein zu bleiben.

Jack dreht sich wieder ab und ging in die Richtung aus der er kam.

Ben lief ihm hinterher, die Zwei Leute hinter sich aber immer noch in Hörweite.

„Ihr wart gut" hörte er Kate's Stimme

„Wir sind gut, wieder zusammen, mitten in einem Comeback" erwiderte Charlie lauthals als wollte er sicher gehen, dass Ben es auch mitbekommt.

Wir werden sehen. Dachte Ben... und lief weiter...

Dreißig Minuten später liefen die vier immer noch ohne jeder Spur von dem Cockpit rum. Kate und Jack liefen seit mehreren Minuten nebeneinander. Und Charlie versuchte schon mehrmals sich neben Ben einzureihen, jedesmal wenn er näher an Ben herankam hörte Ben wie der andere Mann Luft holte als wollte er etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber und lief langsamer. Das ging jetzt seit Minuten so und trieb Ben allmählich in den Wahnsinn.

Ben war zwar nicht in der Laune zu reden, wollte dem kleinen Engländer eine Chance geben.

„Charlie, richtig?" rief Ben nach hinten.

Charlie starrte erstaunt auf den Rücken von Ben und antwortete nicht bis der sich umdrehte

„richtig?" wiederholte Ben

„Ich...ähm... ja ja das ist richtig" Die Schritte des Mannes wurden wieder schneller und blitzartig lief Charlie neben Ben.

„Du bist Engländer. Was hast du in Australien gemacht?" fragte Ben... irgendwie muss man ja ein Gespräch beginnen.

„Oh ich war auf Besuch" antwortete er schlicht

„Wen hast du besucht?"

„Meinen Bruder und seine Familie" Charlie schien das Thema nicht zu gefallen „Und du?"

Bens schritt verlangsamte sich kurz als würde er etwas abschütteln lief er dann jedoch weiter und kämpfte sich ein Lächeln ab „dasselbe" antwortete er kurz

Charlie nickte nur kurz „eigentlich wollte ich meinen Bruder überreden wieder in der Band mitzumachen, aber er will sich jetzt erst mal um seine Familie kümmern..." Charlies Stimme klang betrübt. Minutenlang redete keiner von beiden. Sie waren in Gedanken verloren "Magst du Musik?" fragte er wieder fröhlich

Ben wusste das Charlie wieder das Thema anschneiden wollte also spielte er mit.

„Ja..." begann er. „Ja, um ehrlich zu sein ich steh auf Brit-Rock"

Jetzt war Charlie wieder aufgekratzt „also kennst du auch Driveshaft. Wie findest du uns"

„Ich kenne viele englische Rockbands... The Verve, Sex Pistols, Die Arctic Monkeys und Oasis...das sind klasse Bands." Charlie schien den Wink noch nicht zu verstehen. Ben blieb stehen klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „ Und die waren alle besser als ihr" Ben lächelte und lief weiter.

Der andere Mann blieb stehen. Sein lächeln verschwand. Genervt zog er einen Mundwinkel hoch, rollte mit den Augen. atmete tief durch und lief weiter.

Dunkle Wolken zogen herauf und ließen auf ein Gewitter schließen. Ben und die anderen waren immer noch unterwegs. Jeder lief wieder einzeln. Charlie tappte wieder hinter her, er war jetzt schon mehrere Male hingefallen. Ben hörte wie Jack Kate fragte warum sie ihn überhaupt mitgenommen haben.

„Hey Leute, ist das Normal. Ich meine das der Tag sich so schnell verdunkelt... Ist ja echt ne Weltuntergangs-Stimmung" Das war das erste was Charlie sagte, nachdem Gespräch mit Ben.

„Das ist nur ein Gewitter, Charlie" rief Jack hinter.

„Aber er hat Recht. Es ist ziemlich dunkel... Ich meine dunkel im Sinne von... naja ...Nacht" bestärkte Ben

Da standen sie nun vor eines der Teile, die die Gruppe auf dieser Insel vereinigte... Das Cockpit.

Keiner der vier wollte sich bewegen. Sie starrten das Cockpit ungläubig an, als ob das alles nie passiert sei. Der Vordere Teil des Cockpits hing im Wipfel eines Baums und hatte etwa ein 12° Steigung

Jack brach das Schweigen als erster.

„Na dann los" sagte er einfach und ging auf das Cockpit zu, das Cockpit was vor weniger als 16 Stunden noch in der Luft war und sie alle nach Los Angeles bringen sollte.

„Na dann los?" wiederholte Ben lauthals mit sehr viel weniger Enthusiasmus in der Stimme. Kate seufzte mit einen lächeln und lief Jack hinterher. Ben folgte ihr.

Das Ding war ziemlich wackelig, ein blaues Licht schimmerte. Ben zog sich mit Hilfe der Armlehnen zu der Pilotenkabine vor. Er schaute nach links und nach rechts um Leichen zu finden. Viele saßen in ihren Sesseln als wäre nichts passiert, sie sahen, so unmöglich wie es sich auch anhören mag, lebendig aus. Es war merkwürdig, die Luft stickig. Jedesmal wenn man einatmete war es ein Gefühl als ob einem die Luftröhre weggeätzt werden würde.

„Lasst uns diesen Trans..." ertönte Charlies Stimme. Ben drehte sich um Charlie war ein wenig weiter hinter ihm und starrte immer gerade aus. Ben dachte sich nichts dabei.

„Den Transceiver" unterbrach ihn Jack. Ben wandte sich abermals um und kletterte weiter rauf.

„Das Transceiver Ding und dann nichts wie raus hier"

Ben, Jack und Kate waren an der Cockpit Tür angelangt. Jack versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie klemmte. Er schlug mehrmals darauf ein.

„Lass mich mal" sagte Ben er nahm sich den Feuerlöscher von der linken Seite. Jack und Kate verteilten sich auf beide Seiten. Er schlug auf das Schloss ein, sieben oder acht mal.

Die Tür sprang auf. Ben konnte den Gestank schon riechen bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass ihm in wenigen Sekunden eine Leiche entgegen springt. Instinktiv dreht er sich nach rechts neben Kate. Der leblose Körper viel runter, ganz knapp an Charlie vorbei und landete mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Dschungelboden.

Jack sah rüber zu Kate die immer noch nicht ihre Augen von der Leiche ablassen konnte. Alle drei atmeten schwer.

„Alles Okay?" fragte Jack. Kate riss ihre Augen weg von der Leiche und schaute ihn tief in die Augen.

„Ja" antwortete sie

„Mir geht's gut, Charlie geht's übrigens gut. Ich bin Okay" rief Charlie hoch

„Wenn wir wieder in unserem alten Leben sind, glaubt uns das niemand." erklärte Ben mit bedeutungsvoller Stimme. Er blickte rüber zu Kate, die wieder Gedanken verloren umher schaute. Darauf folgte keine Antwort, also entschloss sich Ben jetzt reinzugehen.

Jack und Kate lehnten weiter an der Wand, während sich Ben durchkämpfte.

„Du musst da nicht rein" hörte Ben Jack sagen

„Nein es geht schon" konterte die schöne Brünette

Beide folgten Ben.

„Also wie sieht so ein Transceiver aus" fragte Kate

„Wie ein kompliziertes Walkie-Talkie" antworte Jack und versuchte mit seinen Händen, die etwaige Größe des Transceivers darzustellen.

„Wie sowas?" fragte Ben und deutete links neben den Piloten. Jack und Kate's Blicke folgten Ben's Geste.

Kate kletterte vorsichtig über den Piloten, sie war gerade dabei den Transceiver an sich zu nehmen als der Pilot tief einatmete. Es war mehr ein Röcheln, als ein atmen. Alle drei sprangen zurück.

Jack jedoch näherte sich den Mann wieder. Er schien keine offenen Wunden zu haben.

„Hey können Sie mich hören" sagte Jack. Er wandte sich zu Kate „Ich brauche das Wasser" sagte er. Kate gibt ihm schnell das Wasser. Jack führt die Flasche zum Mund des Piloten und der Pilot trinkt. Jack gibt die Flasche wieder zu Kate.

Der Pilot hustete kurz mit einer keuchenden Stimme fragte er wie viele überlebt haben.

„Mindestens 48" antworte Ben schnell, seine Augen immer noch weit aufgerissen.

„fühlt sich etwas gebrochen an" fragte Jack, um wieder das Thema auf den Zustand des Piloten zu lenken.

„Nein, mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig"

„Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung"

„Wie lange ist es her?" Seine Atmung war immer noch schwer

„16 Stunden"

„16 Stunden? Ist schon jemand gekommen?"

„Noch nicht" warf Ben ein, sein Blick haftete an dem krächzenden Piloten.

„Wir flogen gerade sechs Stunden, als unsere Funkverbindung zusammenbrach. Wir nahmen Kurs auf Fidji. Als wir die Turbulenzen erreicht hatten waren wir 1000 Meilen auf dem Falschen Kurs. Sie suchen nach uns am falschen Ort" erzählte der Pilot

„Haben sie einen Transceiver?" fragte Jack

Der Pilot schien zu versuchen den Transceiver zu holen.

„Gut, wir haben darauf gehofft." sagte er erleichtert „Sehen Sie, Sie sollten sich nicht bewegen"

„Nein ist schon in Ordnung. Mir geht's gut... ist alles okay.." Der Mann lehnte sich etwas zur linken seite und versuchte den Transceiver mit der linken Hand zu fassen.

Ben beobachtete das Geschehen, jetzt weniger aufmerksam. Irgendwas war anders... Irgendwer fehlt! Charlie!

„Wo ist Charlie?" fragte er plötzlich,

Kate sah den Mann mit den kurzen Haaren kurz an, dann verschwand sie durch die Tür.

Ben entschied sich Kate zu folgen, nachdem der Pilot keine ernsthafte Verletzungen zu haben schien und Jack ein Arzt war, war Ben keine große Hilfe. Ben lief achtsam durch das Wrack und immer noch war er vom Anblick der vielen Opfer erschrocken und konnte nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet ihm so etwas passieren musste.

---Flashback---

Zitternd rutschte er auf dem Stuhl hin und her, den Zeigefinger immer wieder auf das Metall der Armlehne klopfend. Wie lange wartet er jetzt schon 5 Minuten? Ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Leise sang er ein Lied vor sich hin: And I've bundled up all these fears inside. And I've bottled up all of this pain... Immer wieder wiederholte er diese Stelle...

Sein singen verstummte als er Schritte draußen hörte. Er setzt sich aufrecht auf den Stuhl und versuchte seine nervösen Zuckung zu vertuschen.

Er hörte wie die Türklinke herunter gedrückt wurde. Ben wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, aus Angst vor was wusste er jedoch selber nicht.

Der ergraute Mann stellte sich vor Ben und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Parker!" begrüßte er ihn freundlich

Ben sprang förmlich von seinem Stuhl auf und schüttelte seine Hand. Der alte Mann lächelte herzlich, zog seine Hand weg und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Ben setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Ben's Blick schweifte umher immer wieder stoppte es bei dem Schild was vor ihm Stand, die ersten zwei Buchstaben ließen erschauern: Dr. Richard Bowman. Ben starrte mit ängstlichen Blick auf das Namensschild. Langsam begann er seine linkes Bein auf und ab wippen zu lassen.

„Mr. Parker wir haben jetzt, wie ich es Ihnen schon am Telefon bestätigt habe, Ihre Testergebnisse vorliegen und..." begann er.

„Es sind doch nur Migräneanfälle, oder?... Das ist doch nichts ernstes. Ich meine jeder hat doch sowas, manchmal... Bei mir liegt sowas in der Familie..." sprudelte es förmlich aus ihm, heraus als wollte er den Arzt von seiner Diagnose umstimmen.

Der Blick des Arztes verfinsterte sich „Mr. Way ich befürchte es ist etwas ernster als das" Dr. Bowman schlug die Akte zu, die er vor sich liegen zu und setzte seine Brille ab. Er beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne mit betroffener Miene musterte er Ben von oben bis unten.

„Nachdem ich die Bilder der Computertomographie analysiert haben, war ich mir immer noch nicht sicher, also habe ich zwei weitere Spezialisten..." An dieser Stelle unterbricht Ben ihn.

„Sagen Sie einfach was los ist." Sagte er mit erhobener Stimme. Er sah dem erschrockenen Arzt in die Augen. Er wandte seinen Blick mit schüttelnden Kopf nach unten. „Ich will einfach nur wissen was los ist."

Der Arzt lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel, seine Blick traurig und betrübt „Es tut mir Leid, Ben. Aber wir haben festgestellt, dein Kleinhirn von einem Tumor befallen ist..." Sein Stimme bricht „...Es tut mir Leid"

„Was?" Ben war schockiert und wollte nicht glauben, was der Arzt so eben gesagt hat. „Da... Das kann nicht sein...I...Ich meine..." hier pausiert und schaut den Mann vor ihm an.

„Ich werde dich an einen guten Onkologen überweisen, der dich dann behandelt."

„Wie stehen meine Chancen?" fragte er sein Blick unverändert

„Ich will ehrlich mit dir sein...Ich weiß es nicht...Aber ich will das du eines weißt, ein Tumor ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Todesurteil" sagte der Doktor bedeutungsvoll

---Ende Flashback---

„Kate warte" brüllte Ben, als er sich weiter vorkämpfte

Kate stand an den Toiletten als Die Tür auf einmal aufsprang. Charlie stand da und vergrub die Hände in der Tasche.

„Was machst du auf der Toilette?" fragte Ben der hinter Kate stand und den Rockstar von oben bis unten musterte

„Was?" war seine Antwort. Plötzlich begann das Flugzeug an wackeln... Die Geräusche vom Abend vorher waren wieder zu hören. Ben schnellte wieder zum Cockpit. Kate folgte Ben.

„Da ist was draußen" sagte Kate als sie das Cockpit betrat.

„Was ist da draußen" fragte der Pilot ängstlich

„shhh" Ben trat näher an das Fenster heran. Ein Schatten huschte am Fenster vorbei. Die Geräusche verstummten. Der Pilot kletterte aus dem Fenster um das Monster zu sehen, was so eben am Flugzeug vorüber ging. Er hing zur Hälfte draußen, als das Monster ihn rauszog. In Sekunde schnelle war das gesamte Fenster mit Blut bedeckt.

„Was ist hier passiert?" rief Charlie

„Raus hier!" schrie Ben... Alle vier rannten aus dem Cockpit und versuchten so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen, als Ben einfiel, dass sie den Transceiver vergessen hatten. Ben stand kurz da und schaute zu wie die drei anderen sich ihren Weg nach draußen bahnten. Er rang mit den Gedanken weiter zu gehen und den Transceiver dort zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er es nicht. Ben kehrte um und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück zum Cockpit. Kate schien das bemerkt zu haben.

„Ben, komm!" kreischte sie hysterisch durch das Flugzeug

Jack, der hinter Kate lief, drehte sich um. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, um zu bemerken, was mit Ben los war. Jack's Blick pendelte zwischen dem Ausgang und Ben der immer noch auf das Cockpit zu rannte

„BEN!" schrie Jack, Jack ging schnell hinterher

Charlie wandte sich kurz um um zu sehen, was gerade passiert...

„Lass es hier" rief er Ben zu.

Der stolperte gerade und hielt sich am Bein, eines toten Passagiers fest. Er sprang wieder auf und rannte abermals los. Er betrat die Kabine schaute kurz auf die Blut beschmierte Fensterscheibe und suchte dann nach dem Transceiver. Er sah das Ding was aussieht wie ein kompliziertes Walkie-Talkie und griff es sich vom Sitz des Piloten. Derweil wurden die Schreie des Monsters immer lauter und Ben rannte ohne zurückzuschauen auf den Ausgang zu.

Er sah wie Jack auf ihn zu kam und brüllte „Ich hab's..." er hielt den Transceiver hoch und fuhr fort „lass uns gehen"

Jack eilte wieder dem Ausgang entgegen. Die beiden verließen das Flugzeug und rannten den zwei anderen hinter her Ben hatte Jack längst überholt. Er stolperte kurz und wurde von Jack gehalten. Er fiel zurück. Ben versuchte die drei anderen wieder einzuholen. Er ließ den Transceiver fallen. Er lief zurück die Geräusche waren zwar nicht mehr so laut wie anfänglich aber so waren sie doch noch präsent. Er hob das Gerät auf und rannte wieder gerade aus. Es brauchte eine Weile um zu merken, dass die anderen nicht mehr in Sichtweite waren. Er hörte keine Geräusche mehr hinter sich. Also wurde er langsamer. Wo bin ich? Sein Puls raste. Er konnte sein Herzschlag in seiner Kehle spüren. Nun war es sehr still... zu still.

Ben lief weiter in die Richtung, in die er zuvor gerannt war. Er hörte nichts. Er hörte wieder ein Rauschen. Er sah alles nur noch verschwommen.

Er stand da in einer Lichtung der Regen prasselte auf ihn herab. Seine Kleidung war durchnässt. Er versuchte in den Wald zu horchen. Er vernahm eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Kate! dachte er.

Er schnellte der Stimme entgegen. Kate schrie weiter „Jack" rief sie diesmal.

Kate stand unter einem Baum, die Finger fest hölzerne Lianen gekrallt. Sie rief nach Jack und Ben und zählte bis fünf, wie Jack es ihr vorher erzählt hatte.

Sie trat unter dem Baum hervor. Sie spürte jemanden hinter sich. Kate dreht sich um und schlägt was oder wer immer es war zu Boden. Sie wurde mit zu Boden gerissen. Charlie!

„Wo zum Teufel sind Jack und Ben!" fuhr sie ihn an

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Hast du die beiden gesehen?"

„Ja, Ich bin gestolpert und Jack hat mir aufgeholfen"

„Wo ist er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht"

„Wie kannst du das nicht wissen"

„Wir wurden getrennt. Hör' zu ich bin gefallen und er hat mir aufgeholfen. Jack sagte das Ben hinter ihm sei, aber da war er nicht. Das Ding ist..."

„Hast du es gesehen?"

„Nein, Nein, es war fast da, wir waren so gut wie Tot, ich war so gut wie Tot und dann kam Jack und er hat mir aufgeholfen... Ich weiß nicht wo sie sind"

Kate schaute sich um und fasste einen Entschluss

„Wir müssen zurück und die beiden finden"

„Was? Ich geh' da garantiert nicht zurück wir wissen nicht was das ist"

„Dann kommst du halt nicht" sagte sie genervt. Sie stand auf und ging. Charlie stand widerwillig auf und ging ihr hinterher.

Die zwei liefen langsam und bedacht durch den Dschungel. Kate war in Gedanken, als Charlie die Stille brach

„Ich hab dich rufen gehört" begann er. Kate drehte sich nicht um und erwiderte auch nichts „Ich hab gehört wie du Ben und Jack gerufen hast. Ich bin übrigens Charlie"

„Wo ist Jack?" kam von hinten eine Stimme, erschrocken, drehten sich die beiden um. Es war Ben der mit Schlamm bedeckt da Stand. Trotz der Situation hatte er ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Kate lächelte ihn an und fragte "Wo warst du?"

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Ich war hinter Jack und dann hab ich den Transceiver fallen lassen und da bin ich zurück. Ich dreh' mich um und hab keine Ahnung wo ich bin." Sagte er als er näher an die zwei herantrat.

„Ich hab dich rufen hören und da bin ich deiner Stimme gefolgt"

„Ja das hab ich auch gehört?" sagte Charlie. Kate gab ihm einen Blick das er die Klappe halten soll und er lenkte vom Thema ab. „du hast den Transceiver noch"

Ben holte den Transceiver aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche und gab es Kate „Komm nie ohne Geschenk zu einem Date"

Kate nahm den Transceiver und klemmte ihn hinter ihren Rücken. Kate saß plötzlich ein Funkeln, sie hob es auf. Flügel?

„Was ist.."

„Das gehörte dem Piloten" Jack's Stimme erklang Kate's grinste noch mehr.

„Hast du es gesehen?" fragte Ben

„Nein, es war genau hinter mir aber ich bin zwischen ein paar Bäume getaucht"

Charlie hob zeigte mit den Finger auf irgendwas in einem Baum, die Blicke der drei folgten. „Leute, Wie kann so etwas passieren"

Die Entfernung war zwar sehr weit doch konnte man den leblosen Körper genau ausmachen. Seine haut wurde vom Körper regelrecht abgerissen. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr zu erkennen überall war Blut. Wie eine Abschlachtung! dachte Ben.

Zwei Minuten waren vergangen seit dem die vier wieder zurück am Strand waren. Ben stand am Waldrand. Wenn man den Ozean so beobachtete und den Wald, war es dort ein sehr idyllischer Ort, wenn man von den Monstern absieht die die Insel so mit sich brachte. Ben atmete tief die Luft des Ozeans ein. Es roch salzig. Ben hat das Meer immer geliebt, wenn er es sich so überlegte gab es eigentlich keinen Grund die Insel so schnell zu verlassen.

Ben öffnete seine Augen und schaute am Strand entlang er sah wie Menschen umeinander herum standen und sich irgend etwas entgegen brüllten.

„Hey" seine Gedanken wurden von einer männlichen Stimme unterbrochen „Hey" wiederholte sie sich

Ben neigte seine Kopf und sah wie Boone auf ihn zukam. „Ich hab hier deinen Koffer" Ben schaute auf den Koffer den Boone in der Hand hatte, aber er sage nichts. Er gab ihm den Koffer „Die kleine da..." Er deutete mit den Finger auf Claire, die gerade mit Shannon sprach „hat mir gesagt das das deiner ist."

„Danke, Mann" sagte Ben schlicht. Der andere Mann nickte und verschwand. Ben entschied sich Claire und Shannon einen Besuch abzustatten.

Er lief gerade an Shannon vorbei und schon verstummten die zwei. Shannon musterte den sportlichen Mann von oben bis unten „Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Shannon mit angewiderter Stimme, als sie an Ihm vorbei lief und in Boone's Richtung ging.

Ben schaute sie verdutzt an und antwortete nicht. Sie wollte auch gar keine Antwort

Er setzte sich neben Claire, die ihn wieder mit dem selben Lächeln empfing, wie am Abend vorher.

„Wie geht's?" fragte er

„Ganz gut...geht so" Ben zog seine Knie an sein Kinn und verschränkte seine Arme.

„Wie geht's dem Kind?"

„Seit gestern bewegt es sich nicht mehr" Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und klang besorgt

„Das heißt gar nichts... Ein Flugzeugabsturz ist kein Todesurteil... weder für dich noch für das Baby?" seine Stimme war sanft...

Sie sah ihn und er lächelte, seine grünen Augen strahlten förmlich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das er mit Dreck bedeckt war. „Shannon hatte Recht..."Ben schaute sie verwirrt an und schüttelte unverständlich mit dem Kopf „...wie siehst du denn aus?" fuhr sie fort

Ben seufzte fröhlich „Ich hatte ein plötzlich Begegnung mit dem Dschungelboden" sagte er. Die Aufmerksamkeit von beiden wurde auf das lautere Schreien der Menschen links von ihnen gezogen.

„Was ist da los?" fragte Ben ohne wegzuschauen

„Ich hab keine Ahnung... Der blonde muss wohl den Araber beleidigt haben"

Ben nickte. Immer noch starrten die beiden zu den kämpfenden „Scheint mir als wären die schon in der Wildnis" sagte Ben.

„Habt ihr draußen was gefunden?"

Ben und die anderen drei hatten sich entschlossen erstmal nichts den anderen zu sagen, damit keine Panik ausbricht.

„Nur den Transceiver" sagte Ben, sie merkte, dass ihm das Thema unwohl war.

„Nur den Transceiver?" wiederholte sie „keine Monster?" fuhr sie fort

erschrocken blickte Ben die werdende Mutter an.

„Ah... du lügst mich an?" sagte sie immer noch lächelnd

„Woher..." begann er

„Wenn ihr das nächste mal beschließt da raus zu gehen, nehmt nicht Charlie mit... denn der erzählt es jedem der zuhört..." Claire lächelte immer noch. Ben grinste. „Er hat mir auch erzählt, das du dich wie ein Held aufgeführt hast." Sagte sie, als sie ihn sanft anstößt

„hat er das?" Stille

„Naja, Boone hat meinen Koffer gefunden, ich werde mich mal umziehen gehen." Sagte er als er aufstand. „und... bis nachher..."

„bis nachher" wiederholte sie


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Hoffnung ... oder nicht! 

Ben, Kate, Jack und Charlie hatten den Transceiver zwar geholt, jedoch war das Drecksteil kaputt. Kate hatte es dem Araber gegeben, damit der das Ding repariert. Ben ließ nie gern andere Leute die Kontrolle über sein Schicksal haben und jetzt musste er sie kampflos aufgeben, da er ja nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte wie man so ein Teil repariert.

Ben beschloss trotzdem mal nach dem rechten zu sehen, man lernt immer dazu.

Er sah wie der Araber da saß und daran herumwerkelte, an der Geschwindigkeit wie er arbeitete konnte Ben bemerken, dass er wirklich wusste, was er da tat.

„Hey" begrüßte er den niederknienden Mann. Sayid sah erschrocken auf.

„Hallo" erwiderte er. Ben hockte sich vor ihn und beobachtete, wie Sayid arbeitete

„Wie sieht's aus kannst du es reparieren?" Ben deutete mit den Kinn auf den Transceiver und schaute wieder zu dem Mann vor ihn.

„Das hab ich schon" sagte er. Sayid hielt das Ding in die Luft, sein Gesicht sah angestrengt aus, als würde er versuchen etwas von weiten zu erkennen.

„Funktioniert es" Kate's Stimme schallte von hinten. Ben drehte sich um und stand auf. Kate kam näher. Sie trocknete sich die Haare und sah die beiden Männer abwechselnd ab. Ihr braunen Locken fielen Strähne für Strähne auf Ihre Schultern, während sie sich die Haare trocken rieb. Weiterhin musterte sie die beiden mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Scheint so, außer wir wollen einen Signal empfangen" antwortete der Mann mit den schwarzen Locken.

„Wieso wollen wir ein Signal empfangen, wollen wir nicht eins senden" fragte Ben mit misstrauischem Blick

„Schon, aber dafür müssten da oben Balken zusehen, die Balken würden anzeigen, dass das Radio Empfang hat." antwortete Sayid ohne aufzuschauen.

„Wir brauchen also Balken?" fragte Kate

„Wir könnten natürlich blind drauf los senden. Hoffen, dass ein Schiff vielleicht irgendwo unser Signal empfängt, aber das wäre eine Batterieverschwendung. Sie wird vielleicht nicht lange halten. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die wir versuchen könnten" sagte er mit bedeutungsvoller Stimme, wenn sie auch nicht optimistisch klang.

„Was?" fragte Kate

„Wir müssen versuchen von einer höheren Ebene ein Signal reinzukriegen" antwortete Ben. Sayid sah überrascht aus, nickte jedoch dann.

„Wie hoch?" erkundigte sich Kate

Sayid antwortete nicht, stattdessen schaute er über Ben's Schulter hinweg, so dass Ben und Kate gezwungen waren dem Blick des Mannes zu folgen. Ben drehte sich um und sah einen Berg der vielleicht 500-600 m hoch war. Der Berg war jedoch mit Grünfläche bedeckt, also sah er nicht wirklich bedrohlich aus.

„Das nenn' ich mal hoch" erklärte Ben, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen

Langsam zog Ben den Rucksack aus dem Wrack. Der Rucksack hatte sich am Arm eines Toten verheddert, also war er gezwungen die Leiche anzufassen. Er hob den Arm vorsichtig an. In der selben Geschwindigkeit, wie er den Rucksack hervorzog, ließ er den Arm des leblosen Körpers wieder fallen. Er, Sayid und Kate wollen auf den Berg steigen um ein Signal zu bekommen. Ben hatte ja sowieso nichts besseres zu tun als Wandern zu gehen mit einer Kriminellen und einem mutmaßlichen Terroristen.

„Na, Goldlöckchen, wohin des Weges?" Die Stimme eines Mannes erklang, unmittelbar hinter ihm. Ben, der den Rucksack nun in seiner linken Hand hatte, drehte sich schnell um. Sawyer stand vor ihm ein fettes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ben ignorierte, dass ‚Goldlöckchen' eine Anspielung auf seinen Frisur war. „Bringst du der Großmutter Kuchen und Wein?"

„Rotkäppchen" erwiderte Ben

„Was?"

„Rotkäppchen brachte der Großmutter Kuchen und Wein" fuhr Ben fort, sein Gesicht war neutral.

„Wie auch immer" entgegnete er genervt. „Also wo gehst du hin?" fragte er mit ernster Miene

„Sayid, Kate und ich wollen diesen Berg rauf und versuchen das wir Empfang in dieses Transceiver- Ding bekommen"

„Ah" begann Sawyer, der wieder sarkastisch lächelte „Das klingt sehr verlockend... darf ich mit?" fragte er sarkastisch. Sein grinsen wurde immer breiter mit jedem Kommentar, den er abgab.

„Ich glaub' nicht das du mit wollen würdest" Ben versuchte sein schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

„Mit Dönermann und Sommersprosse ein Picknick auf dieser wunderschönen verlassenen Insel zumachen?" er pausierte und er lächelte noch breiter „Was gebe es schöneres" Ben prustete sich aufgrund der Spitznamen, die Kate und Sayid soeben bekommen haben. Er schaute nach links, um nachzudenken, was er darauf sagen könnte. Er ging einen Schritt Sawyer entgegen, so dass Sawyer's rechte Schulter und Ben's linke Schulter sich genau gegenüber waren.

„Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich glaube auch nicht das die Zwei dich bei ihnen haben wollen." Ben lächelte kurz und klopfte Sawyer, im vorbeigehen, mit der rechten Hand, auf die Schulter. Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Ben sehen, dass Sawyer die Bemerkung überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er gewann dieses Wortgefecht und schmunzelte. Ben lief weiter gerade aus und Sawyer schaute ihn noch etwas nach um dann genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu verschwinden.

Ben hockte mit seinem Rucksack vor der Kühltruhe, in dem die Gestrandeten das Wasser aufbewahrten.

Kate kam ihm entgegen. Sie schien schon alles dabei zu haben. Ben musterte sie von oben bis unten. _Sie sieht wirklich nicht aus wie eine Kriminelle._ Ben ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, sein Sehvermögen zu Beschuldigen, dass Kate ja nicht die Kriminelle gewesen war sondern, dass er sich das nur eingebildet hat. Irgend etwas stimmte ihn jedoch, trotz der sympathischen Art der hübschen Frau, misstrauisch Ben wusste nur noch nicht was.

Kate kam Ben immer näher sie lächelte. Er lächelte zurück. Was ist nur an ihr dran.

„Bist du soweit?" fragte sie ihn

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass keiner weiß was da im Dschungel rumspukt und den Piloten zum Frühstück verspeist hat..." begann er ernst „Ja, ich brauche nur zwei Flaschen Wasser dann kann es losgehen." fuhr er lächelnd fort. Während er sich zwei Flaschen in den Rucksack steckte.

„Wo du gerade dabei bist kannst du mir auch zwei geben?" fragte sie vorsichtig

Ben antwortete nicht und hielt ihr eine Flasche hin. Kate schnallte den Rucksack von der Schulter und nahm die erste. Bedächtig steckte sie die Flasche ein.

Ben nahm die zweite Flasche und hielt sie ihr hin" Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass wir alle zwei brauchen, aber man weiß ja nie wie das Leben spielt..." die letzten Worte betonte Ben bedeutungsvoll, während er ihr sie anstarrte. Ihre lächeln verschwand von ihren Lippen.

Kate starrte kurz mit ernster Miene auf den Boden. Sie griff nach der Flasche und sah ihn mit einem traurigem Lächeln an. Beide hielten die Flasche, keiner bewegte sich. Sekunden vergingen als Ben die Flasche schließlich losließ und Kate sie neben die erste in der Rucksack stopfte.

„Na dann los" sagte sie. Und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja, Hunde wollt' ihr ewig leben..." sagte er sarkastisch. Kate schmunzelte

Sayid und Ben standen zum Aufbruch bereit am Teil eines Wracks, nur noch Kate fehlte.

„Wo ist sie?" fragte Sayid entnervt

„Ich weiß nicht... Sie hat gesagt, dass sie hier sein will" äußerte Ben nicht weniger genervt von Kate's Abwesenheit.

„Hat sie gesagt wo sie hin geht?" fragte Sayid der in seinem Zeug kramt. Während Ben's Blick von rechts nach links schwankt um nach ein Zeichen von Kate zu suchen.

Ben zuckte mit den Achseln „Sie wollte Jack sagen wo wir hin gehen..." Er seufzt genervt und schüttelt den Kopf

„Wir warten nur noch fünf Minuten, wenn sie dann nicht da ist gehen wir ohne sie" befahl Sayid gerade zu

Ben starrte am Strand entlang und sah eine Person die Kate's Statur und Aussehen hatte „Ich glaub wir müssen doch nicht mehr alleine losziehen" Sayid schloss seinen Rucksack und sah fragend zu Ben rüber. Ben hatte den Blick zwar nicht von der Gestalt vor ihm gelassen, aber er schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Sayid ihn ansah.

Er deutete mit dem Kinn gerade aus. Sayid folgte der Bewegung und sah Kate wie sie auf die beiden zu lief. Ihr Schritt war nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam.

Hey Leute kann losgehen" sagte sie als sie die beiden Männer erreicht hatte. Sie lief an Ben vorbei und lief links von Sayid los.

„Noch nicht" rief Ben den beiden hinterher. Beide drehten sich erschrocken um. Ben ging auf Kate zu und stellte sich sehr nah an sie heran. Kate wollte einen Schritt zurückgehen, als Ben sie am Arm packte, umdrehte und in einem Ruck den Reißverschluss ihres Rucksackes schloss. Kate starrte Ben verwirrt an. Der lächelte einfach und sagte „Jetzt... können wir los."

Plötzlich kam Shannon auf die drei zu. Sie sah wütend aus. Alle drei beobachteten wie die hübsche Blondine auf sie zu kam. Hinter ihr lief ihr Bruder, der nicht weniger wütend aussah.

„Oh Oh" flüsterte Ben leise so, dass es gerade noch Sayid und Kate hören konnten. Alle drei schmunzelten.

Shannon und Boone liefen immer schneller auf Ben und die anderen zu. Die beiden schienen zu streiten. Ben musste zugeben, dass ihm das Szenario wirklich ein wenig verängstigte.

„Ich würde gern mit euch kommen" sagte Shannon als sie vor den dreien Stand.

„Nein will sie nicht." Brüllte Boone Shannon an. Ben hob die Augenbrauen ein bisschen schockiert und amüsiert zugleich. Boone wandte sich den anderen zu. „Das macht sie..."

„Mach ich nicht" unterbrach ihn Shannon mit lauter Stimme, als wüsste sie schon was er sagen wollte. „Du weißt nicht mal was ich mache"

Boone ignorierte Shannon und fuhr damit fort den anderen die Sache zu erklären. „Sie trifft wirklich falsche Entscheidungen, die ihre Familie aufregen, die zur Zeit nur aus mir besteht." Den letzten Teil erklärte er mehr ihr als den dreien, die immer noch nicht glauben konnten, was gerade vor ihnen passiert.

„Halt die Klappe und hör zu versuchen charmant zu klingen" kläffte Sie ihn an. Sie drehte sich zu Ben und sagte „Ich komme mit euch" Ben nickte ungläubig und lächelte immer noch amüsiert.

Kate allerdings schien das nicht zu gefallen „Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist" erklärte sie den beiden. Mit leiser Stimme, als wollte sie die beiden nicht verletzen.

„Ach komm du bist doch höchstens zwei Jahre älter als ich" nörgelte sie die andere Frau an. Kate gab Shannon einen bösen Blick. Ben hielt es für nötig die Situation zu klären

„Kate..." begann Ben. Kate drehte sich zu ihm „kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern. Kate's Stimmung schien sich zu bessern, denn sie schmunzelte.

Die beiden traten vier oder fünf Meter weiter rechts von Sayid und den streitenden Geschwistern beiseite.

Ben beugte sich ein wenig näher zu Kate und begann:

„Ich glaube so kommen wir nicht weiter. Sie werden nicht aufhören bis sie mit dürfen" Kate schaute rüber zu Shannon, Boone, Sayid und nun auch Charlie, der von weiter hinten auf die Gruppe zusteuerte.

„Sie werden uns nur aufhalten. Es wird Stunden, wenn nicht sogar einen Tag dauern, bis wir wieder hier sein werden." Ben richtete sich wieder auf sein Blick erstarrte und sein Herz begann zu rasen

_Zwischenspiel_

_Zwei Monate sind seit der Diagnose von Dr. Bowman vergangen. Zwei Monate die für Ben zittern bedeuteten. Ben Angst schien man äußerlich niemand zu bemerken, nicht seine Freunde, seine Arbeitskollegen und erst recht nicht seine Eltern. Als Ben seinen Eltern davon erzählt hat. Waren die Reaktionen gehalten, während sein Vater nur fragte wie viel Geld dabei drauf gehen wird, schien seine Mutter das ganze mit Fassung zu tragen. Sie, und das tat Ben tausend mal mehr weh als die Ignoranz seines Vaters, versuchte sich nach 23 Jahren als eine Mutter aufzuführen und sagte mit weicher Stimme:_

„_Das tut mir Leid für dich" Ben konnte darauf nichts antworten und verließ das Haus wortlos. Er machte sich Vorwürfe ihnen überhaupt davon erzählt zu haben. Ben brodelte innerlich. Drei Wochen später riefen auch seine Freunde nicht mehr an. Ben war auf sich allein gestellt und fühlte sich wie er sich seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr fühlte... Als Außenseiter _

_Seine Eltern waren nie reich auch nagten sie nicht am Hungertuch. Sein Vater erklärte ihm das er für die Behandlung einen Kredit aufnehmen muss. Ben gab seinem Vater nie die Schuld, dafür das er Ben auf Distanz hielt. Denn Sein Vater, selbst hatte ein schlechte Kindheit. Die meiste Schuld gab er seiner Mutter, die aus einer reicheren Familie stammte. _

_Ihre Mutter starb als Ben vier Jahre alt war. Vier Jahre später starb ihr Vater. Für sie schien das Leben dann nur noch eine Folter gewesen zu sein, denn sie liebte ihre Eltern und sie begann zu trinken. Das Erbe wurde durch fünf geteilt, dadurch blieb zwar nicht mehr soviel übrig aber noch genug für die abendliche Flasche Whiskey. Ben's Vater ignorierte die Alkoholsucht seiner Frau und auch seinen Sohn. _

_Ben fragte einmal sein Vater warum er seine Mutter geheiratet hatte. Sein Vater antwortete:" Weil sich das so gehört" Beide Eltern litten unter einer Ehe, die keiner von beiden je eingegangen wäre, wäre Ben nicht das Produkt eines One-Night-Stands und seine Mutter nicht reich gewesen. _

_Ben konnte von sich behaupten, dass er seine Eltern nie so geliebt hat wie andere Kinder und Jugendliche das taten. Ben vermutete das sogar die besten Kerle Vatersorgen hatten..._

_Nach weiteren Tests musste Ben feststellen, dass auch die Strahlenmethode nicht anschlug und je weniger half um so aufgebrachter wurde Ben's Vater._

Ben's Arzt erklärte ihm ein Jahr nach der Diagnose, dass eine Besserung von Ben's Zustand nicht in Sicht sei, fügte jedoch hinzu das man weiter versuchen wollte, den Tumor für ein paar Wochen mehr aufzuhalten. Er entschloss sich alle weiteren Behandlungen abzubrechen und sein Leben zu genießen. Und nun stand er hier vor dem Bankschalter in Gedanken überlegte er sich wie es wohl sein mag zu sterben. 

Prompt kündigte er sein Konto und nahm das Gesamte Geld was Ben's Vater für die Behandlung eingeplant hatte und gab einen beachtlichen Teil für eine Reise rund um die Welt aus. Zuerst Frankreich, dann Belgien, Holland, Skandinavien, Russland , China, Japan, Australien und dann zurück in die Heimat.

_Ben wollte die Zeit, die er noch hatte zu nutzen um wenigsten einmal die Welt zusehen. Die Zeit lief gegen ihn, doch versuchte Ben mit ihr zu leben..._

„Kate, wir sind hier auf einer Insel und bis jetzt ist keine Rettung in Sicht... Du hast gehört was der Pilot gesagt hat... Sie suchen am falschen Ort" begann er „Ich glaube Zeit ist das einzige was wir haben" fuhr er fort mit einem Lächeln.

Kate nickte kurz immer noch nicht überzeugt und lief zurück zu den Streitenden. Ben folgte ihr.

„Okay jeder kann kommen aber wir gehen jetzt" sagte sie zu den anderen genervt. Ben schmunzelte. Kate und Ben liefen nebeneinander während die anderen einzelnen hinter einander herliefen. Sayid führte das Feld an, darauf folgten Ben und Kate, dann Charlie und zu guter Letzt das streitende Geschwisterpärchen.

Die Gruppe hatte den Waldrand erreicht als Sawyer sie provokative über holte. Er lief stur gerade aus und schaute nicht zurück. Ben und Kate waren überrascht, den ruppigen Mann vor sich laufen zu sehen, und blieben stehen. Ben lächelte. Insgeheim wusste er, dass Sawyer das nur macht um die anderen zu provozieren.

„Du kommst mit?" fragte Kate ungläubig.

„Ich bin ein vielschichtiger Typ, Süße" entgegnete Sawyer mit einer forschen Stimme. Sawyer schaute auch während seines prahlerischen Kommentars nicht zurück und trotzdem wusste Ben dass Sawyer innerlich lachte.

Ben schmunzelte und schaute zu Kate, die war von seinem Kommentar weniger erfreut und schüttelte fast schon angewidert den Kopf. Ben bemerkte, dass in Kate die Wut hochkroch und wollte sie ein wenig ablenken.

Leicht stupste sie leicht mit der Schulter an und lächelte fröhlich.

„Das kann ja was werden" begann Ben als Kate und er etwas weiter entfernt von den anderen waren. Ben bemerkte, dass sie in Gedanken war. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und hatte diesen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck und jedes mal wenn Ben etwas 'persönliches' von ihr erfahren wollte, wich sie aus.

Kate sah ihn forschend an. Ihre Augen sahen immer noch traurig aus. Ben wollte sie einerseits in ein Gespräch verwickeln andererseits auch wieder aufheitern.

„Ich bin hier unterwegs mit den Bremer Stadtmusikanten" begann er seine Augen strahlten fröhlich

Ein lächeln wurde auf ihren Lippen sichtbar. Ihr Blick war weiterhin fragend.

„Was?" fragte sie lächelnd und ungläubig

„Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten?" wiederholte er zweifelnd „sag bloß die kennst die Bremer Stadtmusikanten nicht?" fragte er entsetzt und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr

„Natürlich kenn' ich die" erwiderte sie ein wenig genervt „Aber wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun ja wenn du dich so umsiehst" begann er als er sich näher zu ihr herabbeugte. Während sie ihren Blick gerade aus schweifen ließ. „Da war das Huhn defenitiv ---Shannon" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch „der Hund, der einem mit treuem Blick hinter her läuft--- Charlie." Fuhr er fort seine Stimme wurde immer fröhlicher „Dann die Katze, das bist du..." Sie schaute ihn jetzt direkt in die Augen, unterbrach ihn aber nicht, statt dessen schmunzelte sie verlegen

„Und Sawyer ist der Esel" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Er richtete sich wieder auf, als sie anfing zu lachen. Ben hatte erreicht was er wollte und zwar das sie von ihren traurigen Gedanken abgelenkt wird.

„Alle hier... ausgenommen von dem verrückten mit der Glatze... sind aufgebracht auf dieser Insel festzustecken." begann Kate. Ben hörte ihr aufmerksam zu während er seine Stirn runzelte „ Und alle jammern und kriegen Panik-Attacken... nur du..." fuhr sie fort. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich „Nur du bist immer noch fröhlich. Wie kommt das?" Ben lächelte traurig

„Ich bin optimist"

Kate schien diese Aussage nicht zu reichen „Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt hätten, da man uns nicht finden wird" fragte sie interessiert

„Ich habe in Sydney einen Mann kennengelernt" begann er „Er hat mir erzählt, dass Menschen, auch wenn sie zu 99 Prozent keine Chance auf Rettung oder Heilung oder sonstiges haben. Sie immer noch den einen Prozent hören wollen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommt." Kate schaute ihn mit verständnisvoller Miene an. Währen Ben Gesicht sich versteinerte „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das Falsche Hoffnung sei. Und er antwortete aber es ist immer noch Hoffnung." Kate wandte sich den größeren Mann neben ihr zu und schaute ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Wenn ein Mensch keine Hoffnung mehr hat, ist er nur noch ein Wrack" fuhr Ben fort „Ich denke, dass sich das bei mir irgendwie eingebrannt hat." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während Kate ihn weiterhin beobachtete. „Ich habe Dinge miterlebt die aussichtsloser waren als das hier." Kate nickte verständnisvoll und ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Okay offenes weites Gelände, du solltest das Radio anmachen und sehen ob es funktioniert" sagte Sawyer nachdem die Gruppe an eine Waldlichtung kam.

„Wir werden hier keinen Empfang haben" antwortete Sayid mit ruhigem ausgeglichenen Ton

„Versuch es doch einfach" entgegnete Sawyer wieder verärgert.

„Sayid hat recht. Wir sollten die Batterien nicht verschwenden." Versuchte Ben den Streit zu schlichten.

„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass wir es den ganzen Tag anlassen sollen." fuhr er Ben an

„ Die Hügel blockieren, das Signal" warf Sayid ein

„Schau doch einfach mal nach"

Sayid wurde bedrohlich wütend. „Wenn ich den Transceiver jetzt anmache haben wir nicht mehr genug Saft um----„

Ein lautes brummen ertönte durch den Wald. Irgend etwas großes schien sich auf die Gruppe zu zubewegen.

„Oh Mein Gott" sagte Shannon schockiert.

„Was ist zum Teufel ist das?" erkundigte sich Boone

„Da kommt was" antwortete Kate. Keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen. Ben's Herz raste. Alles an was er dachte war was mit dem Piloten passiert ist. Sein Schädel pochte. Ben spürte seinen Herzschlag in der Kehle.

„Es kommt auf uns zu" sagte Charlie hysterisch

„Weg hier" brüllte Ben und rannte mit Kate zurück. Der Boden war aufgeweicht und erschwerte das Rennen.

Kate stolperte und Ben hielt sie „Komm schon" Kate löste seinen Griff und rannte zurück

„Sawyer" brüllte sie

Ben fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sawyer ist einfach stehen geblieben. _Sind den auf dieser Insel nur verrückte?_ Schnell rannte er zurück Sayid und Kate rannten ihm entgegen. Sayid versuchte Ben davon abzuhalten, aber Ben rief ihm zu, dass sie weiter rennen sollen.

Ben erreichte Sawyer. Er stand regungslos vor dem hohen Grasgelände. Das Gras wackelte wenige Meter vor ihm. Es waren nicht einmal mehr fünf Meter und Sawyer rührte sich immer noch nicht

„Sawyer" brüllte er ihn an. Ben's Blick schwankte zwischen der Kreatur, die geradewegs auf sie zu lief und Sawyer. „Bis du verrückt?" Ben' Puls schlug immer schneller. Sein Mund war trocken. Seine Beine schwer

Plötzlich zog Sawyer eine Pistole aus seiner Hose und richtete sie auf das Wesen. Ben sah nur wie etwas weißes, sehr großes aus dem Dickicht sprang und machte einen Satz nach hinten. Sawyer feuerte 2,3,4 mal auf das Vieh vor ihm.

Das Tier lag da und röchelte. Sawyer schaute Ben geschockt an.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit dir?" fragte Ben keuchend vor Aufregung. Sawyer blickte nach unten und antwortete nicht.

„Das ist ein großer Bär" stellte Shannon fest. Ben starrte Sawyer noch immer an und wandte seinen Blick schließlich ab.

„Denkt ihr das hat den Piloten getötet?" fragte Boone. Kate starrte Charlie schockiert an.

„Nein, das ist eine klitzekleine Version von dem was den Piloten getötet hat"

„Ach hast du das nicht gewusst?" fragte Ben Kate wütend „Charlie hat es jedem erzählt" Ben gab Charlie einen bösartigen Blick

„Leute das ist nicht nur ein Bär. Das ist eine Eisbär" sprach Kate mit schockiertem Ton.

„Das kann keine Eisbär sein" sagte Boone

„Das ist ein Eisbär" erwiderten Sayid und Kate zu selben Zeit

„Eisbären leben aber nicht im Dschungel" sagte Shannon vorsichtig

„Was du nicht sagst" konterte Charlie sarkastisch.

„Hey lass das" Ben schaute Charlie wieder bedrohlich an.

„Eisbären leben nicht soweit südlich" warf Sayid ein

„Dieser tut es" erwiderte Ben

„Tat. Der hat es getan" verkündete Sawyer mit lauter Stimme

„Wo kommt der her?" Kate stellte die Frage direkt an Sawyer

Der sah sie an als wäre sie verrückt. „Aus dem Zauberwald. Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Nicht der Bär. Der Revolver?"

„Ich habe ihn von einem der Toten"

„Von einem Toten?" wiederholte Sayid misstrauisch

„Ja, von einem der Toten!" entgegnete Sawyer wütend

„Leute haben keine Waffen in Flugzeugen" entrüste Kate

„Doch, wenn Sie U.S. Marshalls sind" Auf einmal fiel bei Ben der Groschen. Kate. Er beobachtete sie aufmerksam ihr Verhalten. Er versuchte zu sehen was sie denkt, ob sie sich verrät oder die Wahrheit sagt.

„Woher weißt du das?" Kate's Stimme war misstrauisch und bedrohlich zugleich.

„Ich seh' wie ein Kerl auf dem Boden liegt mit einem Halfter am Knöcheln. Also hab ich die Knarre genommen. Hab gedacht sie könnte nützlich sein. Und was ist passiert? Ich habe einen Bären erschossen."

„Wieso glaubst du ist er ein Marshall?"

„Weil ich sein Abzeichen gefunden habe." Sawyer zückte aus seiner Hosentasche das Abzeichen und hielt es stolz den anderen unter die Nase „Hab ich auch gleich mitgenommen, dachte das wäre cool"

„Ich weiß wer du bist. Du bist der Gefangene" kläffte Sayid Sawyer an

„Ich bin was?" entgegnete

„Hey Leute, beruhigt euch erstmal" wandte Ben ein

„Du hast die Waffe bei einem U.S. Marshall gefunden? Ja, ich glaube dir. Du wusstest wer er ist, denn du warst derjenige den er zurück in die Staaten fliegen wollte. Also waren das deine Handschellen. Und deswegen wusstest du wo die Knarre ist.

„Halt die Schnauze" Sawyer's Stimme klang genervt

„Das bist du, du Mistkerl"

„Sayid hör auf damit" Ben stellte sich schützend zwischen die beiden.

„Du bist für mich genauso verdächtig wie ich für dich"

„Aber du bist der Gefangene"

„Gut, ich bin der Gefangene" begann Sawyer. Ben drehte sich schockiert um als Sawyer fortfuhr „und du bist der Terrorist. Wir haben alle unsere Rollen wer willst du sein?" fragte er Shannon, die keine Antwort gab

„Ich will der gefallene, erfolglose Rockstar sein" warf Ben ein. Er drehte sich zu Charlie schlug sich leicht mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn und grinste. „Ach Mist, das bist ja schon du." Sawyer prustete sich und schmunzelte auch Kate musste lachen. Während Charlie nicht wusste wie Ihm geschieht.

Sawyer drehte sich um und wollte gehen als Kate ihn die Knarre in einem Ruck abnahm und auf Sawyer richtete.

„Weiß irgendeiner wie man ne Knarre benutzt?" sagte sie den Blick auf Sawyer forciert

„Ich schätze einfach den Abzug drücken" antwortete Charlie

„Clever... Idiot" fuhr ihn Ben an. Ben wusste das Kate nicht schießen wollte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er auch, dass Kate ganz genau wusste wie man eine Knarre benutzt.

„Ich will nicht schießen. Ich will sie auseinander nehmen" erklärte Kate

„Am Griff ist ein Knopf, drück den damit das Magazin rausfällt." Kate tat wie Sayid es ihr erklärte

„Aber es ist immer noch eine Kugel im Lauf. Halt den Griff und Zieh' den Schlitten nach hinten." Fuhr Ben fort. Alle bis auf Sawyer starrten Ben überrascht an.

„Was? Mein Vater war Mitglied in der U.S. Waffenlobby" erklärte er verwirrt. Kate hielt den Griff und zog den Schaft nach hinten die Kugel fiel raus.

Kate gab das Magazin Sayid und die Knarre Sawyer. Sawyer griff Kate's Unterarm und zog sie an sich ran.

Beide flüsterten sich etwas zu und Kate befreite sich aus seinem Griff.

Die Gruppe hielt an einem nahegelegenen Hügel und bekam tatsächlich ein Signal. Besser gesagt eine Rückkopplung eines Notrufes der seit 16 Jahren und 5 Monaten gesendet wird. Eine französische Frau rief um Hilfe. Sie sagte es hat sie alle getötet, ich bin allein, bitte helft mir. Das Signal war stark. Also musste es von irgendwo auf der Insel gesendet werden. Aber von wo?

Die Hoffnung einer baldigen Rettung schrumpfte mit jeder Minute...


End file.
